Escapemonos
by IramAkane
Summary: Una canción puede decir lo que ambos desean y kizá algun día puedan lograr, RXA, Espero les guste


**ESCAPEMONOS…**

Era un día normal en la cuidad de Nerima, y como siempre se veía a los jóvenes que se dirigían a la escuela Furinkan pero había una pareja en especial que siempre iban tarde a sus clases, pero al parecer hoy algo había cambiando; ellos caminaban bastante calmados rumbo a la escuela.

Akane caminando por la calle (como cualquier persona XD) y Ranma camina por arriba de la cerca de rio, Ambos jóvenes iban completamente concentrados en sus pensamientos:

_**Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí**_

_**Distantes de todo**_

_AKANE: Que bueno sería salir de este lugar y dejar todo los problemas que nos rodea__n_

_**En la oscuridad donde no haya más**_

_**Que ver en tus ojos**_

_AKANE: En un lugar en donde tú y yo podamos al fin decir eso que se oculta en tu mirada y en la mía._

_**Escondámonos de la multitud**_

_**Del absurdo día a día**_

_RANMA: Lo mejor sería olvidar esta absurda rutina, quizá así podamos ser nosotros mismos_

_**Donde todas esas cosas que perturben**_

_**No estén mas en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas**_

_RANMA: Olvidarnos de nuestros padres, de mis prometidas y de tus pretendientes. Si un lugar donde no importe nada más que ser nosotros mismo, y ser sinceros al fin y al cabo._

_**Para que estemos solos amor**_

_**Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo**_

_AKANE: Para que en ese momento, con tan solo estar a tu lado pueda decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, para poder compartir un momento a solas sin interrupciones _

_**Donde se esfumen esas dudas**_

_**Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado**_

_AKANE: Donde al final de todo podamos ser sinceros y dejar este miedo que no me deja en paz y por el cual no me permito acercarme a la persona que amo. _

_**Para que estemos solos amor**_

_**En un día sin fin**_

_**Sin preocuparnos más**_

_**Del que podrán decir**_

_RANMA: Están solo contigo Akane, lejos de toda esta locura que nos rodea día a día. Quizá solo así pueda ser sincero conmigo y contigo, sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, para decirte todo lo que significas para mí._

_**Donde durmamos abrazados**_

_**Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer**_

_**Saber que estas ahí**_

_**Que estamos solos**_

_RANMA: Un lugar donde el tiempo pase lento y donde no importe nada más que estar a tu lado, y dejarte saber todo lo que siento por ti _

_**Escapémonos por necesidad**_

_**Nos debemos tanto**_

_RANMA: Porque es momento de dejar de mentir, de dejar de fingir y de captar aquello que oculto y que espero que tu también lo sientas, porque te debo tantos momentos de felicidad después de dañarte tanto con todas esas mentiras._

_**Si el amor esta, no hay porque esperar**_

_**El donde o él cuando**_

_RANMA: Ahora sé que te amo y que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar ese sentimiento por ti Akane_

_**Escondámonos de la multitud**_

_**Del absurdo día a día**_

_**Donde todas esas cosas que perturben**_

_**No estén mas en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas**_

_AKANE: Alejarnos de todo aquello que impide demostrar cómo somos en verdad. Ranma dejar todo lo que nos hace fingir todo lo que nos separa y nos une, donde solo estemos tu y yo y no importe nada mas_

_**Para que estemos solos amor**_

_**Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo**_

_**Donde se esfumen esas dudas**_

_**Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado**_

_RANMA: Un lugar donde pueda vencer este único miedo que tengo de perderte, dejar a un lado esta apariencia de joven duro y en ocasiones insensible, y mostrarte lo débil que puedo llegar a ser cuando no estás a mi lado._

_**Para que estemos solos amor**_

_**En un día sin fin**_

_**Sin preocuparnos más**_

_**Del que podrán decir**_

_AKANE: Aunque no sea un día, aunque sea solo unas horas o unos minutos, donde todo se detenga y parezca eterno, donde solo seamos tu y yo y este gran amor que te tengo Ranma._

_**Donde durmamos abrazados**_

_**Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer**_

_**Saber que estas ahí**_

_**Que estamos solos**_

_AKANE: Que a pesar de todo saber que siempre estas a mi lado para protegerme, cuidando de mi, que todo lo que tenemos que hacer estar juntos para que no pase nada malo para que mi mundo sea perfecto solo a tu lado_

_**Para que estemos solos amor**_

_**En un día sin fin**_

_**Sin preocuparnos más**_

_**Del que podrán decir**_

_**Donde durmamos abrazados**_

_**Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer**_

_**Saber que estas ahí**_

_**Que estamos solos**_

_AKANE/__RANMA__: Para poder decir a fin de cuantas que yo te amo solo a ti Ranma Saotome/ __Que yo solo te amo a ti Akane Tendo._

Fue en ese momento cuando ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, y sus miradas se cruzaron tan solo por unos segundos dando a entender que detrás de sus tan difíciles vidas, algún día podrían estar solo y dejar atrás esas apariencias.

Ambos se sonrojaron al ver los ojos de ojo, Akane se perdió en aquello ojos azul-grisáceo de su prometido y Ranma quedo hipnotizado en los ojos avellana de su prometida, hasta que ella se decido hablar:

A.- Que pasa Ranma, porque me vez así?

R.- Yo, no nada (sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica)

A.- Mmm, es mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde, después de decir eso Akane salió corriendo dirección a la escuela.

Ranma solo se quedo viendo a la joven que ahora se alejaba de él, tardo en reaccionar pero al final solo puedo grita: Akane esperame¡¡¡¡¡

Ambos tan solo pensando en que quizá algún día podrían decir:

_**Escapémonos, Escondámonos, Escapémonos**_

Para así poder ser felices lejos de todo aquello que hoy en día no los dejaba estar juntos.

**FIN.**

Bueno este es mi primer fic, y pues decidí que sería bueno empezar con un songfic ya que desde que escuche esta canción me pareció muy linda y linda para contar una historia espero les guste y pues dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos (espero mas buenos que malos) y pues cuídense me despido Besos CHAO¡¡¡

PD: La canción se llama escondamos y es de Marc Antoni y Jennifer López.


End file.
